Hand me that Vamp
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Romatech Scientist Jessica MacGregor thought she had it tough, but when she falls asleep at work and found herself metting the staff she learns of a whole new world
1. Chapter 1

Stifling yet another yarn Jessica stared at her laptop screen. Well her experiments were going good but with just the wrong type of blood. When she started her experiment she had to have good blood. She had walked to the infirmary and after a little blushing and a embarrassing attempt of flirting the guy allowed her to get some blood.

She had found two vails of blood labeled Jack Venezia and Zoltan Czakvar. She had taken a few samlpes and returned to her lab. But as she began testing she noticed some wierd adnormalities in both the mens blood. Then she noticed it was the same thing she was seeing.  
Quickly she had walked back and got another sample from the vial marked Gregori Holstein. She remembered Gregori from when she first arrived. But as she compared the blood the abnormality was present in Gregori's blood as well.

Now months later she found that the abnormality in the three bloods was something that could allow her experiment to work. She had tried her own blood, she not having the abnormality, and she gotten a few results but nothing as good as the men's blood.

Jessica's head slowly fell to her arm and she closed her eyes. She had been awake nearly 24 hours. Rex was being a problem she have been having to hide from him. She should of listened to her friends when they told her he was bad news. But did she listen no. She feel asleep at her computer no 1 hour before it was time to goodness there was no camera in her lab, and thank goodness Roman Draganesti gave her her own lab and office, in the same room of course.

Connor and Angus were walking down the corridor talking about Robby and his new fiancé.Angus prattle on about how they had decided after a year af marriage maybe two they were going to have children.

"Robby's beaming as if he's already a father," Angus smiled at the thought of young MacKays.

He looked at Connor.

"What ye think lad."

"I'm happy for him. Robby's found himself a good woman."

"Aye he did. Emma and Shanna are beside themselves getting Olivia together so they can plan the wedding."

Connor stopped in front of a lab door, Angus looked at him. "What wrong lad."

"We may have a security breach." He tried to open the door but found it was locked. So he teleported in and unlocked it for Angus. As they both came in they saw a woman in a white lab coat sitting in the chair her head in the table in front of a computer.

Angus took a deep breathe."She's mortal."

Connor took a step forward, "she's just asleep. She must be a scientist her during the day."  
"This could be a problem."Angus sent a physic message.

_Roman you need to come to research lab , Zoltan, Robby, Phineas and Ian come as well. _

Connor snorted. "You really need that many men just for this small lass. She mortal Angus all we have to do is erase her memory."

"Only after Roman decides how much we need to erase. She might just think we are night security and cleaners. She might not be to much of a nuisance."

Roman and the men arrived with a new addition Gregori had followed. Roman walked up and looked at the woman reconizing her at one.

"Its Jessica MacGregor."

Angus looked up. "MacGregor?"

"Yeah she had been doing research on thing that might save peoples lives."

He picked up her tape recorder pushed rewind and then play. Connor slightly winced at the gentle voice that come through. It was weary but still gentle.

_" Experiment 3 is complete. Told regeneration time 72 hours. The appendage is healthy. Probably do to the abnormality in the blood samples._

There was a pause on the tape were you could here typing. Roman looked up at Angus.

"I have a bad feeling."

Jess's voice returned.

_" Abnormality was similar in all three blood samples. First subject blood Jack Venezia the abnormality was located immediatly same for subject two Zoltan Czakvar. Led to believe the men are of some relation to share the same adnorm. To furture the experiment I retrevied another subject blood. One Gregori Holstein. Never expected to find the adnorm but it resided in all three. New test mixed a drop of all the men's blood and now examining it,"_

The voice went off and you could hear glass such as slides being put in a microscope.

Roman looked at Jess then up to Angus. "This could be real bad."

The all jumped when there was a crash and heard the woman curse rather loudly. The tape cut off but before he turned it off she was back.

_"Slight problem slide broke and pierced the skin. Subjects blood mixed with mine. Afraid of after effects. Hang on....._

Again you could hear glass slides moved about.

_Examining subject blood that mixed with mine. It appears that the Admiralty in the blood is absorbing mine..."_

The tape ended Roman turned it off and looked at the woman. Roman saw she had a band aid was on her hand. He looked back at Angus.

"If the blood mixed with hers there maybe a problem. But then it was so little there my not be a problem at all."

Roman walked up and placed a hand on Jess's shoulder and slightly shook her. "Miss. MacGregor, Miss. MacGregor."

Slowly Jess came awake not seeing the men in the room she sat up with a groan rubbing the back of her neck.

"Miss MacGregor."

Jess jumped with a small scream and feel out of ehr chair and his the cold floor with a "_oomph_"

She looked up at the man who woke her and recognized her boss Roman Draganesti. She quickly shot to her feet and stood trembling in front of Roman,

"Mr. Draganesti. I'm sorry."

Roman arched a brow at her. Jess was afraid.

"I'm sorry sir it will never happen again."

Roman held up a hand. "Its fine Miss MacGregor." He looked around."Might I ask what you have been working on."

"I..." She stopped and looked around at the men in the room.

Roman noticed her preoccupation. "Its okay they work for me."

Gregori walked up and smiled. "You haven't changed much Jessica."

Jess let her eyes roam Gregori for a second before she turned to her laptop. Well there was no physical different with the adnormality."Yeah but it has been quite a while Gregori."

Roman walked up and taped the tape recorder. "I reviewed your recorder."

Jessica paled. " I'm sorry I took from the Infirmary. Please don't fire me.."

"Whoa wait I'm not going to fire you."

She took a deep breathe and sat as she sat she felt funny. With a groan she sat forward her hand went to her head. It was starting to hurt.

Roman looked up at Angus and said telepathically.

_I think the vamp blood that mixed with hers and she is starting to feel the effects._

Roman placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Miss MacGregor?"

"Yeah my head just hurts. It usually does when I first wake up quickly."

Roman released a small breathe maybe the sample was to small to do anything. "Whats the experiment you have been working on."

Jess came back to her senses. "OH right. I have been experimenting with regeneration."

Roman gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh I had a friend who was in an accident and lost a hand and his leg. He died because he couldn't adapt to the loss of limb. I noticed in lizards they loss an appendage the can regrow it and I had an idea that that can help many who need like another hand or foot. Heck if I can purify the method one day organ could be regrown."

Roman pulled up a chair and sat beside her his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I heard on the tape that you have performed three experiments and the third was a success."

Jess smiled. "Yep experiment two and three was a success. I regrew a health finger and a hand."

She got up and when to curtain covered the covers off she showed Roman the finger and hand.

"They are completely healthy and can be used."

Roman walked up and looked her. "How?"

"That a little weird. I have a friend at the zoo and he let me take blood from there four Komodo Dragons. I isolated a the pecific strain of DNA that causes the regeneration.I isolated it the gene and extracted it. I made a special serum that will allow a person to regenerate and Appendage. These two I used the blood I collected from her and I saw that it regenerated better with the blood that had the abnormality then with my blood."


	2. Chapter 2

Roman looked up at her. "Your telling me you can regrow a missing hand?"

"Yep. Though I can grow it separately the serum I made is design to regrow the hand or whatever on the body itself. All I need is a sample of the patients blood and I can adapt the serum to the person and inject him."

Roman laughed and patted her back.

Angus stepped up."I have the perfect Patient. He lost his right hand."

Jess looked up at him.

"I'll need a sample of his blood.." She looked around. "Who are you?"

Angus smiled. "I'm Angus MacKay, night security and these are some of my employees. Connor Buchanan, Robby MacKay, Phineas McKinney, Ian MacPhie, Jack Venezia, and Zoltan Czakvar."

Jess's eyes widened when Angus spoke the last two stumbled back a little her eyes sweeping the two men. Like Gregori there was nothing she could not wrong with them.

Roman laugh. "Its okay Miss MacGregor you not in trouble. But I would ask next time you need blood out of the imfirmary sign in a book to let me know you gotten blood and from which vial."

"Yes sir, and please call me Jessica. I never could get used to the miss stuff."

"I'll call the man in."

Jess looked up at Roman. "So I'm not in trouble."

Roman smiled. "No no trouble. You've just been working a little too hard."

Jess looked down. Roman pushed the com button. "Howard send Dougal over to lab 3."

"He's on his way."Jess covered the body parts and leaned on the lab table.

Not a few minutes later a man walked in Jess assumed it was Dougal. He walked up to Roman and folded his arms. Jess saw he was missing his right hand.

"Ye asked for me Roman."

"We may have some good news for you."

Dougal raised a brow. "Really?"

Roman placed a hand on Jess's shoulder. "Jessica here may have devised a way to regrow your hand."

"WHAT?"

"She had a serum that can regrow your hand."

Dougal let out an excited yelp that made everyone jump. Jess gave a small scream when Dougal picked her up and hugged her turning in a circle.

"Thank you lass, you are wonderful."

She was red faced when he sat her on her feet. But before she could turn away Dougal hand put a hand on the back of her neck and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. As he pulled back every started laughing at how red her face was.

Dougal smiled down at her. "What do I have to do."

"I...I'll need some blood."

He held out his arm. Jess grabbed her syringe and a band aid and went back to drew some blood from his arm, After she put the band aid on his arm. She put a drop of his blood in a dish and that into a machine hooked up to her computer. She she put the rest of his blood into a vial she computer beeped. She set the vial and thing in the cooler then looked at her computer.

"Not possible."

Dougal looked up. "Whats wrong."

Jess stared at her computer then turned toward Dougal,Jack,Zoltan, and Gregori. "How the HELL do you four have the same abnormality in your blood you can't all be related."

Dougal looked at Roman who sighed and invaded Jess's mind.

"_You see not abnormality. Its normal as yours."_

Jess looked at Roman."Yes I do. Something that different in their blood something should be wrong with them."

Roman and the others looked at her as if they couldn't believe her.

"Why are you staring at me like that."

Connor stepped forward. "Wondering lass have ye ever been hit in the head real hard. Or had some problem with ye head."

Jess gasped and with her face red again slapped Connor across the face. "I am not daft."

Connor glared at her his cheek turning red as the blood in the scanner. "Ye shouldn't even be here. The day shift is suspose to be gone by 6 and here it is 9 and yet your still her."

Jess glared back." I hat that I feel asleep but it was worth it to the see hope on Dougal's face, and inform Mr. Draganesti about the experiment."

Someone came in and looked at Jess and Connor. "Excuse me."

In unison Jess and Connor turned and growled. "WHAT?"

Everyone but them started laughing. The man smiled. "Miss MacGregor there is someone outside they said their here to pick you up."

"Thank you." She placed her lab coat on the hook by her desk. She tunrnrd off her machines and shut down her lab top.

"I'll make the calibrations tonight." She placedher computer in her back and grabbed her purse.

Roman stopped her. "Why don't you take tomorrow off catch up on your sleep and work from home. I fix everything."

The look Jess gave him had panic in her eyes. "No sir I'll be here at 6 in the morning I take no days off...." She walked toward the door and softly add. "Not as long as Rex is after me. I can never sleep."

She opened the door and walked out.

Jess wasn't paying attention when she walked out. She noticed the black van and came to a stop. No it couldn't. Sure enought.

"Jessie babe how are you."

She looked up and saw her ex boyfriend Rex. He came around and walked toward her. She noticed he brought his friend this time. Great six against one he never fought fair. Then again that was why she had been in the hospital so much.

"Leave me alone Rex." She backed up.

"Come on Jess lets go home. Your late and it put me in a bad mood you know what happened when I get in a bad mood." He grabbed her wrist.

She winced and he squeezed. "Please Rex let me go and leave me alone."

"Why have you found someone." He yanked on her wrist. "You know your mine. No other man will have you but me."

She whimpered and tried to pull her hand from his grasp."Let me go or your in trouble."

He laughed and turned toward his friend. "Did you hear that boys she said I would be in trouble."

He raised his arm and backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground her lip bleed in.

"Never threaten me Jess you know what happened last time."

As he smiled Rex's friend Vladimir pulled out a small wooden bat from the van.

"Lets go home and I promise you'll still be able to walk."He reached for her.

She took a deep breathe and quickly jumped away from him. Her purse and computer forgotten she ran toward the Romatech door. There were strong men inside if only she could get inside she would be safe.

Before she reached the door she was tackled from behind. Rex lifted her up by her hair and pulled her toward his friends. Pushing her toward them Lance and Silas grabbed her and held her.

Rex glared at her. "Never run from me." He hit her and she slumped forward.

Roman looked at her. "It seems like she might be in trouble."

Connor growled while he rubbed his cheek. "Who cares."

"Connor!"

"What? The woman slapped me."

Roman laughed, "After you insulted her."

"Whatever?"

Angus laughed. "Turning modern lad?"

"Hell no."

The enter come came on. "Trouble in the parking lot."

Everyone rushed out and headed toward the parking lot. As they came through they saw Jess be held up by two men while the other massaged his they stepped forward he man drove his fist into Jess's stomach. She didn't even move.

Connor, Zoltan, Robby and the other men zoomed forward to help. Angus grabbed Rex and pulled him away while Jack and Phineas took care of Silas and Lance. Connor took Cael and Zoltan grabbed Gunner,Robby was left with Randell. As the security men handled the other men Gregori and Roman came to Jess's side as she lay unconscious. Roman saw the bruises on her face and growled. How could someone do this to a woman.

"Lets get her to the infirmary."

Gregori gently picked her up and followed Roman inside. He gently laid her down on the hospital style bed as Shanna and Radinka walked in.

Radinka gasped as she saw the woman Gregori handled so gently. "What happened to her."

As Greogri and Roman turned Shanna and Radinka saw a fury in them. Roman answered.

"She was attacked by six men mortal apparently one was her boyfriend at one time. He was hitting her probly had been for a why."

He looked at Gregori. "That's why she was all panicked when I suggested a day off. She must feel safe her with security but maybe not anymore."

Gregori growled. "I wish I could tear that one bastard apart."

"Gregori?"

"He deserves it anyone that treats a woman like this should be torn apart."

A few minuted later Angus and the others walked in. Zoltan sat her computer and purse on the table by the bed. Roman looked up.

"The men?"

Angus smiled. "After a few hits we erased their memories and sent them on. I learned that the one called Rex was Jessica's boyfriend apparently she left him and he didn't like that. But he'll not bother her anymore."

"Good it'll give her a break."

Just then Jess moaned and came awake, she quickly sat up and looked around. Roman took her shoulders."Its okay your safe your in the infirmary in Romatech and don't worry Rex and his gang will never bother you again I promise."

She settled back down with a groan. Roman looked at her. "Your gonna be okay."

She snorted. "Yeah right Rex'll be back he always come back. He always finds me."

Gregori sat at the foot of the bed." No he won't believe me. We can be a scared bunch of guy." She looked her over."How do you feel."

"Fine. Believe me this is nothing he's given me worse."

Angus eyes turn fire. "He's hurt you before."

"Yeah that little bat he has he beat me with it a couple of time I been in the hospital a few times. When I finslly got the courage to get away from him he aways found me somehow."

Gregori smiled. "Not anymore. Unless he wants to loos his reason for being male."

Jessica gave a small laugh and looked around and the men."Thank you for saving me."

She looked at Connor his cheek was still read. "Thanks Connor, and I'm sorry about slapping you."

He nodded and looked away. Phineas came in with a tray of food and something to drink.

"I thought you might like something." He sat the tray down. Jess touched his hand.

"Thanks." She ate quickly then laid back on the pillow.

Roman covered her up. "Why don't you rest we'll take care of everything."

No sooner when she closed her eyes she was asleep. Connor looked at Roman.

"She can't stay her all night."

"She can. Before we sleep tomorrow I'll give her a sedative to have her sleep till we wake up."

They left her alone to rest and that morning before Roman went into his death sleep he gave Jess a sedative.


	3. Chapter 3

That following night Connor went to check on Jessica like he was told to do. But when he walked in she was tossing and stepped forward and noticed her brusies were healing faster then normal. Great a security risk. The vamp blood inside her was working already. No wonder Roman wanted her to stay there. They were worried about the vamp blood that had made its way into her and now they had to decide what to do.

As he laid a hand on her throat touching the fading bruise when she sat up with a small scream.

"Shh. Its okay lass your safe."

Jess looked around and she looked at the man beside her bed. Her memory finally came back to her and she remembered the night before. "C-Connor".

He gave a small smile. "Aye lass." He sat down on the bed beside her. "Your safe her lass. No one can harm you.."

"Rex?"

"Can never hurt you again."

To his surprise when she released her breath she threw her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. He was at a lose for words an he could do was gently put his arms around her and stroked her back.

"Your fine lass. No one can harm you."

He could feel her stating to tremble and it tore at his heart. He could almost hear his shield crack around it.

Gently he pulled her arms from him then slowly eased her down onto the pillow. Cupping her face he looked into her blue eyes.

"How are ye feeling."

"Fine. A little hungry but other then that I would say fine.. How long was I asleep."

He lifted her arm and examined her wrist the bruise looked a few days old.

"Well lass ye've been asleep for a full 24 hours." When he saw her eyes widened he quickly explained. "Roman gave you a sedative to make sure ye slept peacefully. He said ye needed it."

When she calmed he got up and went to the com by the door and pushed the talk button.

"Howard tell Angus and Roman she's awake and to bring her something to eat."

"Got it."Connor went back and sat in the chair beside the bed.

About five minutes later Roman, Angus and Gregori came in, Gregori carrying a tray with food on it. He sat it on a a table and pulled it up to Jessica's raised the head of it.

"How are you doing this morning Jessica."

She looked up at Roman. "I'm fine. But I shouldn't be."

Roman checked her and then looked at the others.. "Why don't you go ahead and eat Jess while we go talk."

As she ate her steak and potatoes Roman,Angus, Gegori, and Connor went to the far end of the infirmary.

"Her bruises are healing faster then safe to say that the vamp blood had mixed with her own. But with how little there is it should fully leave her system in exactly a month."

Connor groaned. "Sorry till the months up she is a security risk."

Gregori looked up. "Well how about for the month she stays at the townhouse."

Angus smacked his upside the head. "Idiot she can't stay at the townhouse."

Roman smoothed the silver hair at his temples. "Maybe Gregori is on to something."

Angus turned to him."What?"

"When I sent Toni and Emma to her place. I learned she was living in a motel and her time was coming up. SO they packed everything of hers and put it in one of the closets at the townhouse. Just for the time being. Well I was told she carried many trophies for martial arts. So I looked her up and I found she is among the top Martial artists in the country.. She is exactly the kind of person you need at S&I."

Angus thought about it for a second. "Well wait for a bit then we'll see how she reacts. But I am sure she might noticed something wrong soon."

They walked back over to see she was finished eating. She was laid back looking at the ceiling.

"Mr. Dragsnesti, when can I leave I have to get back home."

Roman sighed. "There's a problem there. I had sent Angus's wife and Toni to get you a change of clothes. And the owner of the hotel you were living in said you had to move out."

Her head fell back with a frustrated growl."Dammit."

Roman smiled. "But there is something you can do. Emma and Toni had packed your things and token then to my townhouse."

She looked up at him with a raised brow,"Your townhouse."

He laughed. "Yes me and my family live somewhere else but I keep a townhouse for Angus when hes here and some employees. So I am going to make you a deal it you want it okay."

She sat up."What deal."

"Continue to work for me but only in the afternoons and evening and the mornings be security at my townhouse."

"Why would you want me. I'm just a scientist."

Angus, Connor, and Gregori smiled. "Not what I heard. Yes your a scientist but according to Emma and my Internet searching. Your a martial artist of the highest degree."  
Her eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Emma found your trophies and then the Internet said you are among the top in the country."

She looked down."Not anymore I'm not."

"Why would you say that?"

"If I was among the top Rex could never of made so afraid of him. I can face anyone but when it comes to him I forget I know how to fight I forget everything. I am afraid of him and his gang.

Especially now I know what they are all capable of."

"What do you me?"

"I learned that many or Rex's friends and Rex are wanted. Rex, Lance, and Randell are main suspects in 7 raps and murders. But his buddies Vladimir,Cael,Gunner,and Silas had spent time in Jail for raps and murders. I found that they had escaped and changed identities. But the police never believe me and I paid for trying to get them all arrested."

Roman looked at her in surprise. "I can't believe a man would do that."

Jess sighed and closed her eyes. "I can easily believe."

Roman looked up and said to the others telepathically.

_' Connor maybe you should drive her to the townhouse so she can get her barrings. Put her in Princess Joanna's room. She'll be fine for tonight Olivia,and Lara can take care of her in the morning.'_

Jess looked up and tilted her head. "Who's Olivia and Lara, and who the HELL is Princess Joanna."

Roman looked up and frowned at the others then looked back down at Jessica. " Olivia and Lara are members of Mackay S&I and Princess Joanna is a friend of mine her and her and some others had stayed at my townhouse. There are many room. But I must ask one thing."

"What?"

"Many of my and Angus's employee are day sleepers. They work at night like Connor here and they sleep during the day. Could you stay out of the basement during the day so they can sleep. Everyone tries to let them sleep."

"Okay."

Roman smiled down at her then looked up at Connor. "Connor stay with her a minute. I'll have someone come sit with her so you can work."

"alright."

As Angus Gregori and Angus left Connor sat the corner of the bed and gave a half smile to Jess. "So lass ye can fight."

"In competitions and other places but like I said I am to afraid or Rex and his gang."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "He'll never hurt you is one thing ye'll have to learn about us one of our friends are in trouble we help them. So believe me if by the slimiest chance that that bastard shows up here or any of his friends they'll regret it. "

She lowered herself on the bed and turned her head away from Connor so he wouldn't see her tears.

But it was futile he saw and it tore his heart apart. Gently he turned her to face him. "What is it lass?"

She sat up till her face wasn't to far from his. "I'm not used to this."

"What?"

"You wonderful people are helping me. You saved my life offered me a home and promised to keep me safe from Rex. No one has ever helped me."

"Your parents?"

She slowly shook her head. "They passed away a long time ago. All I had was my brothers and every since they disappeared I've been on my own."

"They disappeared?"

"Yeah they went to get dinner at the pizza place and never came home. The police found their car on the side of the road. My brothers were missing but they found a body."

"Who?"

"My brothers had invited their girlfriends to have dinner with us and both were killed. They had their throats slashed and there was a little blood on my brothers front police thought that whoever killed the girlfriends took my brothers and killed them somewhere else."

Connor became unusually still while she talked. With a shake he come back to the conversation.

"Where you brothers fighters like you."

"They are the ones who taught me."

Connor had a sudden though if the girlfriends were killed there was a chance her brothers might be changed into vampires. "I am sure ye'll learn something about it one day."

She looked away "Its my fault there gone. I should of said I wanted to eat out then it wouldn't have happened."

"What?"

"My brothers asked me if I would like to go to a restaurant and eat just pizza. I choose pizza I want to stay at home. I should of gone. If anything I would of been there I could of helped save them."

Connor put his face an inch from hers. "It wasn't ye fault things happen that we have no control over. It wasn't your fault so don't blame yourself"

Jess lifted her head to look at him and her lips brushed his. With a gasp she pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so..." When she looked in his eyes she couldn't finish. He was looking at her with so much heat in his gaze she could of sworn that his eyes were glowing.

_'What the hell Jess just kiss him'_she though.

But she didn't have to move Connor slowly moved closer. Her lips parted in anticipation of his kiss. This was wrong she hardly knows him and she was about to kiss him.

As his lips gently touched her there was an interruption.

"Yo Connor."

Connor jerked back and got up. Phineas was at the door smiling.

"Roman told me to sit with the babe."

Connor nodded and left. As he walked out he went into the bathroom and sighed. He looked into the mirror but no one looked back. Turning on the cold water he splashed his face. After drying off headed out toward the security office. What the hell was he thinking he almost kissed Jessica and that is something neither of them needed. As he entered the security office he listened to Roman and the others talk.

Meanwhile Phineas sat down in the chair next to Jess's bed. "What up Dudette. I'm Phineas McKinney at your service."

She smiled, she liked Phineas right away he seemed like a fun guy..

"Hello Phineas I'm Jessica MacGregor."

He smiled as he looked back at her. "So whats going on with you a Connor."

"What?"

"I know what I saw when I walked in and let me tell you that that old goat had never been interested in a woman before."

Jess looked at him with a lifted brow. "Old goat.? How old is Connor."

Phineas laughed" Not allowed to say. Rest we'll be taking you to the townhouse soon."

She nodded and laid back down and closed her eyes. Not really believing it she fell asleep again but this time she dreamed. And that dream was about Connor. Great she was starting something bad. But a dream can be harmless as long as she leave the real one alone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my stories. I hope you like them. And to all that would like to see more and know more about Kerrelyn Sparks books here.**

.

**Its the Kerrelyn Spark Forum and there you will see the pictures of what Jessica brothers would look like. **

**I will add more as soon as I can.**

**TA TA for now**

**Jessfairy88**


	4. Chapter 4

Jess came awake when she heard someone talking. She opened her eyes and saw Roman Angus Connor and another man with Auburn hair. She knew his name but she couldn't remember it. Groaning she slowly sat up. The men went silent and turned to look at her.

Roman smiled "Good your awake. Connor, Phineas and Robby are going to take you to hte townhouse."

Robby that was his name. Jessica slid her legs over the side of the bed and smiled. "Yeah. alright. Sorry I slept to long."

Connor nodded. "No problem. Ye were tired."

Phineas looked at Connor with a smile.

Robby took a step toward her. "Well take ye to the town house and Lara and Olivia can help you get settled in."

Jess nodded and stood up but as she took a step forward she felt suddenly dizzy and nearly fell if Robby and Connor didn't catch her. Connor kept his hand on her arm. "Ye alright."

"Yeah just got a little dizzy."

After a few moment she was better and had Connor and Robby let her go. Roman handed her a folder.

"Just in case this is the layout of the townhouse. Only thing to remember the basement bedrooms and the fifth floor is off limits because of people sleeping."

"Okay."

"Now they'll take you there. Tomorrow afternoon my wife and children will be there. Shanna's wanting to meet you."

Jessica turned red."Are you sure you want me to meet them."

Roman smiled. " Shanna wants too."

With a nod Jess followed Robby and the others outside. But as they neared the car Connor grabbed her ans pushed her against the side. When she looked up all she saw was Connor's back Robby adn Phineas were facing away from her too and they all had swords in their hands. What the hell was with that.

"Look what we have here."

Jess saw four men with swords standing in front of them."Whats going on."

One of the men tilted his head and smiled at her. "Well well a nice meal."

Connor stood in front of her.

Before Jess could blink Robby, Phineas, and Connor began to fight the new men. Jess was scared.

She turned and ran toward the door. But she was pulled to a stop."Your not going anywhere."

"Nay." Angus and Ian ran outside.

The man who grabbed her tightened his arm. Jess elbowed the man and quickly turned but as the guy came at her with the sword Angus and Ian jumped in to help.

Jess backed up and ran into someone she looked up and saw the one called Zoltan with a sword in his hand.

"What are you doing help them."

"Angus told me to protect you."

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her toward the door. But Jess couldn't take her eyes off the fight. Something caught her eye and saw another man coming from the trees heading for Connor and Robby.

"LOOK OUT"

She wasn't sure they heard her or not. She grabbed the sword from Zoltan's hands and pushed him away from her. She took off toward them. The man heading for Robby and Connor saw her. With a smile he come toward her and lifted a sword.

With a deep breathe she called on her training and flipped over him then brought her sword down.

He blocked it. With a parry she brought her sword around but again he blocked it. A glint of shine caught her eyes as she blocked his sword she saw a knife on his belt. Perfect. Fighting fast she fainted right and went left. Reaching for the knife she took it and while blocking the mans next strike she twisted and brought the knife around and impaling his chest.

She back up letting go of the knife and gripping the sword with both hands. But as she looked at the man who attacked her he paled then all of a sudden turned to dust.

Jess back up dropping the sword her eyes glued to the pile of dust."What the Hell just happened."

Before anyone answered everything went dark and she fainted.

Connor had just destroyed the vamp who was attacking him when he turned to see Jess engage another vamp. She fought like a highland warrior and to his surprise she twisted and slid a knife into its chest. But to all there horror she watched the vampire turn to dust.

Taking a stepp forward he heard her ask what happened he looked at Angus to see what they would do but as he looked back he saw her faint. Running forward he caught her before she could hit the ground.

Swinging her up he held her in his arms and turned to look a Angus.

"What do we do now."


	5. Chapter 5

Angus looked at the woman in Connor's arms. "Take her to the townhouse. Well explain what we can if we need to.."

Connor nodded. "Okay but I think we should erase the memory."

Roman shoke his head."You forget we already tried that once on her and it didn't work."

Robby and Phineas walked up and stood by Connor.

Angus nodded. "Get here there before she wakes up if anything she'll think she had a bad dream."

With a nodd the three vamps teleported to the townhouse with Jess.

Olivia opened the door when they arrived and with a quick kiss to Robby she followed them up to a room. When Connor laid her down Olivia removed her shoes and socks and sat them on them on the floor by the bed.

They left her there the door cracked. Then sat down in the living room. Olvian curled up agaisnt Robby and smiled.

"So who is she."

Connor crossed his arms. "She's a scientist that works for Roman but she had some vamp blood mixed with hers and needed a place to stay. So they came up with the idea to have her stay here. As we were leaving we were attacked and she fought a vamp. To everyone amazement and horror she killed the vamp adn fainted when he turned to dust."

Olivia winced. "I remembered how shockd I was when I first saw that but I knew about vamps. So it might be worse for here."

They continued to talked.

Meanwhile upstairs Jessica slowly came to. She looked around and remembered what happened in the parking lot of Romatech. Getting up she stood and looked down. The carpet felt wonderful and thick. Looking up she walked out the door and slowly made her way downstairs. She heard some talking ans walked toward it. She saw Connor, Robby, Phineas, and a woman.

"Yo Connor how are we gonna explain about the vamp turning to dust."

"Phineas!". The men looked at Olivia.

Connor then felt it the feeling like there being watched.

Olivia confurmed it. "She's confused she understands most of it and she isn't scared."

Connor got up and walked out and saw Jess up adain the wall. "Jessica."

She looked up and swallowed. "Vamp as in Vampire?"

He sighed and placed a hand on her back. "Come in and sit down."

She walked in not being able to do anything else with Connor's hand on her back. She sat on the couch and Connor sat beside her. She scooted away from him a little.

Connor scowled. "No need to be afraid."

She shoke her head. "I'm not I'm just a little confused."

With a nod Connor crossed his arms and began to explain. "Yes Vamp as in Vampire. Those men who attack us were vampires. They are who we call the Malcontents. They hurt and kill humans we fight them."

"But then that would make you vamps too."

"Aye we are."

Jess looked at the woman. "But your not."

Robby lifted a brow. "How do ye know?"

"I don't know. Every since what happen last night things have seemed different." She gasped then looked at Connor. "The blood with the adnormality in it. That means its vampire blood."

When Connor nodded Jess looked down at her hand and removed the bandage on her hand. The glass that had broken into her hand she had to cut herself open a little to get it all out. She sould have a long line on her hand but when she looked there was nothing there.

"That blood is in my system."

Connor took her hand in his and looked and saw the faint scar where she had been injured. "Yes its why your healing fast. Its also why things seem different."

"But alot of blood got into my system."

Connor's eyes widden."What do ye mean alot."

She looked at his hand on hers." There was quite abit and if I am right. It could take a few months to fully leave my system."

Connor looked at Robby and Robby nodded. "Call Roman and Angus have them teleport here. Phineas turn off the alarm."

"Yes sire."

As Phineas left Connor pulled out his phone and called Roman.

_"Yes"_

"Roman ye and Angus need to come here. Jess is awake and there are somethings you should know."

_Well be there in a minute"_

"Just teleport in Phineas turned the alrm off."

_"Okay"_

When Angus and Roman teleproted in Jess jumped. "Wow how the hell did you do that."

Roman smiled "How are you."

"Okay."

Connor crossed his arms. "Apparently she had more vamp blood in her system then we thought. She said it won't leave her system for a few months and her had hand healed."

Roman took Jess's hand and examine the soft skin where the wond had been. "It seems it has."  
Jess looked uo. "I guess all the men that were in the lab plus you are vamps."

Roman nodded. "Yeah... Are you afraid of us?"

"No."

Angus laughed. "Well now ye are a fulle MacKay S&I member."

Jess couldn't help but chuckle. But the memory of the fight hit her she frowned. "So the man I turned to dust."

Roman frowned and sat down on the other side of her. "He was a malcontent. So you distroying him made it that much safer for the mortals."

She looked around then something hit her. "Rex and his gang?"

Angus growled. " they deserved more then what we did."

Jess looked up. "What?"

"We just had them leanve and told them never to come back."

"But they won't listen."

"Aye they will Vamps are capable of mind control. We try not to use it alot but we made an exception for that bastard and his friends. So they'll never bother you again."

"You controled them all?"

"Aye me and Connor."

Jess got up and kissed Angus on the cheek then turned and with ehr hand on Connor's cheek she kissed the other one.

"Thank you. Both of you. Its a releaf to be free." 


	6. Chapter 6

Connor was a little stunned when she kissed him. He felt his body react and was thankful that there were people around. Because he was sure if they weren't when she of kissed him he would of pulled her onto his lap and do what he had been fighting to do since he meet her and that was take her and kiss her and bury himself deep inside.

Clearing his throat he looked at Roman. "Find anything out about her brothers."

Jess looked at him. "My brothers?"

Roman linked his fingers. " Connor told us what you told him about your brothers and we have a theory that they might have been turned into vamps."

Jess's hands clinched at the her thigh accidently capturing a bit of Connor's plaid in her hand.

Connor looked down at her hand swallowed when he saw his plaid in her fingers.

She looked back up at Roman. "You think my brothers could still be alive."

Angus nodded. "Aye. I have my men keeping a look out for your brothers. If they were turned by the malcontents there is a chance that they got away and on their own."

Phineas sat down beside Olivia and put his hands behind his head. "Unless we distroyed then when we rescued Robby."

When Jess sucked in a deep breath Olivia and Robby smacked Phineas as Connor tossed the remote at him and Angus and Roman frown.

"OW."

Roman turned to her. "I am sure your brothers weren't there."

She nodded and pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Yeah I hope your right."

Angus got up and left the room Jess looked up at Roman. "How will you know if my brothers are still alive. If they were they should of tried to see me.I mean its been nearly two years."

Roman put an arm around her shoulder. "They might have there reason. I could be like Phineas here. He doesn't get to see his family so much because they would know something was different about him. Then again they might not of wanted to scare you."

"Your right."

Angus came back in a tray full of glasses two waters and five red drinks. Jess took a water and sipped. She watched the vamps drink the red that she now knew was blood.

"The synthetic blood you make at Romatech I guess it was originally made as a substitute to human blood."

Roman nodded. "During the day the synthetic blood is made for the humans in the hospitals or whoever needs it and at night I have a vamp staff who makes drink like regular blood. Blissky which is whisky and blood, choclood blood and chocolate and many other things."

"But the Malcontents they don't want to drink it."

"No they enjoy hurting and killing. Their led my the vamp who turned me. His name is Casimir. He wants to rule the humans."

"But how. I mean your good guys."

Roman laughed. "Yeah were the good guy."

Connor placed his arms along the back of the couch. "Ye see lass he can turn anyone but that doesn't mean they'll be bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Ye see a good man turns into a good vampire and bad man turns into a bad vampire. Death donna change us."

"So if my brothers were turned then they would be good because they were always good."

"Aye. They would."

She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Its stupid for how much I have been sleeping but for some reason I am a bit tired."

Roman laughed. "Okay Connor can give you a quick tour remember the fifth floor is off limits."

Jess looked at him. "I thought you said they basement was too."

"Now you know about vampires its not. But for tomorrow don't worry about the basement."

"Okay."

"You are required to get up at 5:30 before the vamps go to into their death sleep."

"Simple for me thats the time I always wake up anyway."

Olivia laughed and smiled at her."If you like tomorrow I can help you unpack everything. Because I have a question about the trophies."

Connor looked up. "Trophies?"

Jess looked down being shy."There my martial art trophies about being the top in competition."

"Interesting."

They talked for the next thirty minutes and Angus and Roman went back to Romatech and Robby and Olivia had headed upstairs nearly twenty five minutes ago. Jess has watched them go out of the corner of her eyes. She was jealous and envious that she couldn't never find a love like that.

Meanwhile upstairs Robby settled back on the bed his arm around Olivia. He had his eyes closed savoring the after play of there loving. Olivia sighed her head on his chest.

"Jess seemed nice."

"Aye. She's a good fighter too. Maybe tomorrow you can show her a few things."

"I think I should stay away from her for a little while."

Robby opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why lass?"

She looked up and gently kissed him. 'Because every time she looked at us she felt bad, upset, envious and jealous. I could feel her wishing that she could find what we had."

"Oh."

"Every time she looked at could feel her pain. But I did feel something good in her that I plan on working on with her."

"Whats that?"

"She looked at Connor and her heart flips. She feels exactly what I felt toward you.. I think there could be something between her and Connor."

Robby bellowed laughter. "Connor. That old goat. I hope she could get through to make him less sour."

Olivia laughed as he pulled herself up and straddle Robby. "Don't worry I'll work a little magic what with Shanna and Radinka's help I am sure we can do something ."

"I am sure ye can lass."

"Now enough about that." She walked her fingers up his chest. 'Now back to us."

Robby's eyes turned instantly red.

Downstairs Connor was giving Jess the tour of the house. She asked very little questions. After the tour he escorted her to her room. As he stopped and opened her door for her he could hear Robby and Olivia upstairs. Roman had told them they could have the fifth floor while they were hear.

But as he tried to tune them out he found himself looking at Jess and thinking it was them in the room. He could swear he could already feel her legs wrapped around his hips, hear her moans in his ear. He shook his head.

"Here ye go lass."

"Thanks Connor."

But before Connor could walk off Jess grabbed his turned back. "Need something lass."

She nodded and pulled him into the room and shut the door. He swallowed great he needed to get out of her. But to his relief she didn't head toward the bed but the closet were all her things were.

Opening a box she pulled out a throphie and handed it to Connor. "These are the trophies I won."

Connor looked at the trophies in his hand and setting it down knelt down and looked at the others and the metals. He picked up a large gold being careful around the silver. "First place weapons."

She opened a large crate and pulled out a sword. It was Scottish design up a smaller form. "My brothers taught me how to fight with it. That is why I was comfortable with Zoltan's sword."

Connor sat down the metal and took the sword from her testing it. "It has a good balance. I can see where it is better for a smaller form."

Setting it down his arm brushed against her. Straightening he looked down into her beautiful ice blue eyes. She was as tall as a man so he did have to bend far. Gently cupping her cheek he lowered he head and gently brushed his lips against Jess's.

what the hell do I do, she thought. Connor was kissing her and her instincts were telling her to pull back that she didn't really know him. But she found herself sliding her hand up his strong forearm. As her hands came around his neck and her finger run through his hair. Connor groaned and pulled back looking down at her.

Jess saw his eyes were turning red. She only had time to gasp and Connor's hands came around her waist and hauled her against him as his lips met her again. This kiss wasn't gentle but it was sweet and full of hunger. Connor kissed as if he had been deprived of a females touch. Growling Connor backed Jess up against the wall and depeened the kiss stealing Jess's breath right out of her.

Connor would of pushed for more if his brain hadn't finally caught up with him. With a jolt he relized what he was doing and quickly let Jess go and backed away. He breathed hard and looked at her. She was breathing almost as hard as he was.

"I am sorry about that lass."

"Sorry". Her voice was low.

"I'll leave ya. Olivia will be here in the morning so will be Shanna and Lara."

All Jess was do was nod. Connor teleported right out. Jess couldn't think her mind was blank. She pulled on her red teddy and slipped into bed. She'd figure things out tomorrow. Hell Connor just kissed her senseless and now she would have trouble sleeping. Well she didn't have trouble sleeping she dreamed of Connor of what could of happened if he hadn't pulled away.

The next morning when Jess woke she saw it was exactly 5:OO. Getting up she went into the closet and searched her things and grabbed her clothes. Going into the bathroom she quickly showered and dried off. Getting dressed she walked out of the room barefoot. She hoped she caught Connor in time she needed to find out what in the hell was going on.

When she got downstairs Olivia,Robby,Jack, Lara,Zoltan,Phineas, and three men she had never seen. Phineas looked at her.

"Hey sweetness sleep well."

Everyone looked at her she blushed and nodded. "Yeah Phineas I sleep okay."

She turned toward the three new men. "Who are you."

Robby laughed. "This is Phil, Carlos and Howard."

Jess turned and smiled at them. "Nice to meet you."

Carlos shook her hand. "Likewise.'

Howard nodded and Phil shook her hand.

Feeling a little like an outsider Jess weaved through the people and got herself a cup of coffee. As she drank she noticed Olivia and Robby watching her, She turned and watched them. As the vamps headed downstairs and Robby, Zoltan, and Jack headed up she looked at others in the kitchen with her.

"Would you guys like breakfast."

They looked at her Howard smiled. "Yeah that would be great."

"How much should I make."

Olivia smiled. "Well these three can eat a bunch mostly Phil and Howard. Here let us help."

"Its okay, cooking always relaxed me."

She got out eggs and bacon and fired some bacon and scrambled eggs. Pulling out flour and everything else see needed she made some of here famous honey biscuits (Howard loved those) and some pancakes.

Nearly thirty minutes later they all sat down and ate. Howard and Phil thanked her on her extraordinary the next few hours they all talked.

That afternoon there was company. Two women and two walked in and hugged people Jess again felt out of place. One of the woman pulled her into a hug.

"Its wonderful to meet you. I'm Radinka."

"Hi."The other woman came over and hugged her.

"I'm Shanna Roman's wife. This is Tino and Sofia."

Jess smiled at the little baby then down at the little boy.

"Hello there."

Tino blushed and walked over to hug Lara. Jess looked back at Shanna. "Roman said you would come over to meet me. I didn't believe it at first. But it's nice to meet you."


	7. Chapter 7

For the rest of the day Jess kept to herself mostly. While everyone was in the kitchen talking she went to the living room and saw on the couch with her drink. She took off her shoes and folded her feet under her. She felt so out off place with all the others in the kitchen. With a sigh she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch.

"Are you alright."

She opened her eyes to see Tino walk in munching on a cookie. She smile at the picture he made.

"Hi."

He jumped up and sat down beside her. "Want one?"

He offered her a cookie.

Jess couldn't help but smile. "No thanks."

Tino held the cookie out again. "Go one you'll like it. It'll make you feel better."

With a small laugh Jess took the cookie and ate it. Tino leaned back and looked at her.

"I heard you can fight and you have metals and trophies and stuff."

Jess couldn't help her laugh. "Yeah I'll show you later."

Tino placed a hand on her arm. "You'll be okay."

Jess felt her arm tingle but she didn't react she was getting used to strange things. But what did surprise her was when Tino took his hand away she felt so at peace. More then she and in a long time. She looked at him.

"Thanks sweetie." She kissed her forehead.

"Tino?"

Tino looked toward the door. "I'm in here with Jessie."

Shanna walked in followed by Radinka. Jess gave a silent groan they and been trying to get her alone all day. Shanna kissed Tino's cheek.

"Tino why don't you go in the kitchen Olivia and Lara are about to play cards and they need another player."

"Okay."

Tino jumped down and ran to the kitchen. Radinka and Shanna sat down on either side of her. Jess knew they would adventualy get her alone. It was only a matter of time.

Jess crossed her arms." Well you two finally got me alone. What would you like to know."

Radinka took Jess's hand and smiled. "We just want to talk to you dear."

Jess laugh. "Yeah right if you just want to talk then I'm a mermaid. Your here to grill me on information."

Shanna smiled sweetly. "Of course we didn't."

Jess looked at her and Shanna laughed. "Okay we did."

"Thought so."

Shanna looked at Radinka. "Well see anything."

Radinka's smiled widened. "Oh yes just what the family needed. Just what he needed. You'll be a wonderful couple and have a great laugh."

"Couple."Jess jerked her hand away from Radinka and jumped to sit on the opposite couch.  
"I am not going to be in any relationship. They always fail for me."

Radinka and Shanna looked at her with pity and an innocence in their eyes. Jess didn't notice.  
Shanna leaned forward. "I am sure you will find someone nice. We know for a fact that he would be a very nice man."

Jess looked up and understood that they knew."I tried that once remember look how that turned out. I'll not go doen that road again."

Radinka gave her a sympathetic look. "Jess there are good men and believe me Connor is one."

"Connor?"

"Yes dear he is a good man."

Jess didn't want to talk about this. She stood up and crossed her arms. "I am sorry but I have no idea what your talking about."

Turning she walked out and when she was sure no one was watching she ran up to her room and closed and locked the door. She laid across the bed and looked out through the window. The sun was going down.


	8. Chapter 8

That night when Connor woke up he couldn't take it anymore. He was going crazy thinking about Jessica and that was a bad thing. After making sure Howard had things good at Romatech he headed out to teleport. Gregori stopped him.

"Yo COnnor wait up."

"Go away Gregori."

"Can't moms waiting for me at the townhouse."

"Fine lets go."They teleported to the townhouse. As he entered Radinka and Shanna smiled at him.

"Hello Connor."

Connor walked over and grabbed and bottle of blood from the frig and placed it in the it dinged he pick up his bottle and took a drink."Radinka, Shanna how are you tonight."

Radinka smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm good." She walked over to Gregori and kissed his cheek. "How are you sweetie."

"I'm fine mom." Gregori looked around. "Where's Jessica."

Connor's head shot up from his drink. Shanna smiled at his reaction. "She's upstair in her room."

Connor st at the table and tried to listen without Radinka getting more head Gregori laugh.

"Which room is that."

Radinka tilted her head. "In Joanna's old room. Why?"

He smiled. "I'm thinking about asking her out. I know she had some problem with men before but a date with me would defently make her feel better."

Connor glared at Gregori and had to supress a growl. Radinka placed her hands on her hips.

"Gregori Holstien. I did not raise you with that mouth."

Gregori shrugged his shoulders. "What? She beautiful she can fight and she's a genius. Hey I'm not the only one. Dougal thought about asking her out and Zoltan talked about taking a page from Angus's book and having a picnic in Paris. Since she knows what we are they don't have to worry."

Connor's grip tighten on his glass. He needed to hurry and talk to her. Because his friends were going to ask her out. He got up and walked out into the front room.

Meanwhile upstairs Jess woke up from her small nap when her phone rang. It was Vida a friend.

"Hello"

_"Jess. I need some help."_

"Whats wrong."

_"I'm down a waitress and I need someone to fill in the head boss is coming in. Please I'll owe you."_

"Okay I'll be there soon."

_"Thanks you are the bestest friend ever. Remember the dress code."_

"Yeah I remember."

Hanging up she walked into the closet and sorted through her clothes. Locating a blue jean skirt she pulled it on and winced at how small it was. It hardly covered her ass. After finding the white tank top Vida had given her she pulled it on. Vida owed her big time. Pulling on the only set of heels she pulled them on and walked out.

Down in the front room Connor if she said yes to Dougal or Zoltan god what if she said yes to Gregori. With a sigh he made his way upstairs. But as he reached the top step he nearly ran over Jess. What he was about to say died on his tongue. His eyes wondered down her body and back up. Whoa his tongue wanted to hang out. After a moment he found his voice to tell her she looked great but that wasn't the first thing that came out.

"Where the HELL do you think your going dressed like that."

Jess arched a brow. "I owe a friend I'll be back later."

She stepped around him and walked downstairs she just hoped that Connor was the only one to see her in this get up. But no when she reached the bottom she was faced with Zoltan, Gregori,Roman and the women.

Zoltan smiled at her as she walked past. "You look wonderful."

Jess soke her head as she headed for the door. But as she reached it she stopped and lookeda ther watch. Damn Vida needed her there in three minutes. With a sudden idea she turned around and looked at the men.

"Stupid question but can someone teleport me to the tiger's eye."

Gregori's eyes widen. "You work at the tiger's eye"

Jess swallowed she had hoped no one knew the place. "No I don't work there my best friend is the manager and she needed some help tonight since the boss is coming."

Gregori's smile widen. "I can take you. In fact I think I'll call Jeff and we can teleport there."  
"NO. Just teleport me and leave Greogri."

Connor looked at her. "Why? What is the tiger's eye?"

Gregori laugh. "A men's club."

Everyone looked at her. Connor staired at her. She was going to work in a mens club were any man could touch her. She probly been touched by hundreds. His throat tightened.

Jess glared at Gregori. "For your information Gregori. What Vida needs help on is a waitress for the front room which is the more decent room and this is the first time I am helping her. No shut up and teleport me there."

But Gregori couldn't let it go. "I think you should be one of the dancers."

With a gasp Jess punched Gregori in the face and turned on Connor. "Your teleporting me now."

Connor laughed as he grabbed Gregori's phone and found the Jeff ahold of Jess he followed the voice and teleported to the alley behind the tigers eye.

It was dark as Jess walked pass Connor grabbed her arm. She looked up at him. He knew it was now or never. "I have though of you all night.."

Jess looked up into his eyes as they turned red. "So have I."

Connor looked at her lips. "I have though about that kiss."

Jess wetted her lips and Connor couldn't take it. Swooping down he took her lips in a deep kiss. He moaned at the warmth of her against him. She was so beautiful.

Jess wanted to continue kissing him but her history with men came back adn she pulled away.  
"I'm sorry Connor." Turning she ran through the back door and slammed it shut. 


	9. Chapter 9

Connor saired after her. What the hell just happen she was scared and he had no idea why or what he did. With a sigh he turned to teleport back when Zoltan and Gregori popped in.

Gegori smiled"Well what happened."

"Nothing Gregori back off."

Zoltan eyes Connor. "It wasn't nothing because you eyes are still red."

"Aw hell." Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Just what he needed for Gregori adn Zoltan to know he desired Jess. But then again that might be good.

Gregori clapped Connor on the back."Come on lets go inside and get a drink."

Connor, Gregori and Zoltan walked in and found a table in the more decent of rooms. Connor looked at Zoltan and Gregori.

"No one is to know that my eyes were red. An one another note, Jess is off limits to any besides myself."

Zoltan laughed. "Don't worry Connor I saw the way she looked at you."

As they sat Jess walked up to talk the order and didn't know it was them till she stopped infront of the table.

"Can I..." SHe stopped when she saw who was at the table. With a small growl she staired at the three men.

"What the HELL are you doing here.. GET OUT."

Gregori laughed. "Now now Jessie you don't want to run away the tiger eye customers. Well have three rounds of red bliss. Order it through Sandra."

"Fine." She took the order and walked back to the bar to Sandra at the end.

"Sandra I need three rounds of red bliss."

Sandra looked up and raised a brow. "For who."

"Table 14."

Sandra looked up adn smiled. "Gregori and two friends. Sure." She opened a looked frig and pulled out an unmarked bottle. Pouring it into three black glasses. "Here you go sweetie. Its the strongest stuff we have so don't drink it."

With a roll of the eyes Jess walked back to the table and placed the drinks infront of the guys.

When he straighten Connor grabbed ehr wrist and whispered.

"Were have to talk."

Before she could answer the boss man Rodriguez walked up and palced a hand on the small of Jess's back. She turned to looked up at him and had a tingle run down her spin. Just like when she was near the vamps for the first time. SHe ahd a feeling he was a vampire.

"Jessica right."

"Yes sir."

"Good go to the back and change."

"Sir?"

Rodriguez took ahold of ehr arm and glared at her. "I have a man paying good money and he always have choice of who he want and he wants you to dance for him."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't dance I only serve drinks."

Rodriguez pulled her toward the whire side door leading to the private rooms. "You'll dance for him if I say yopu will."

In the blink of an eyes Connor Gregori and Zoltan were at her side. Connor glared at the vamp who held Jess's arm.

"Release her now."

"Bakc off she's my employee and my client is pating good money."

Just then the door behind them open and Rex walked out with some old friend Ace and Cagin Longbow. Jess began to tremble when Rex looked at her and smiled.

"Rodriguez I see you still delever what I want. Hello Jessica. Its time to do you job."

As Rodriguez let go of her arm Connor pulled Jess behind him and Zoltan and Gregori blocked the way. Rex just smiled.

"Were evenly matched now and there are more of us then you. So I sujest just walk away and let me and Jess work this out as she dance for us."

"Screw you."Greogi glared at Rex as if he wanted to kill him and Jess was sure that they did.  
Connor gently coaxed Jess toward the alley in the they came out the rest of Rex's group were there. With quick thinking Connor gathered Jess in arms and told the others to head to Romatech. He leaned over and whispered if Jess's ear.

"Trust me."

Then everything went black.

They come to infront of Romatech. Angus and Roman gretted them with smiles. Connor released her and turned to glare at Angus.

"We have a problem."

"What?"

"Rex and his little gang of friends are vamps now."

Angus frowned. "How is that possible."

Before Connor could answer there was a distant "Easy."

They all turned as two dark figures came closer. Connor thrusted Jess behind him as he shield her against the advancing men.

"Who they HELL are ye."

The tallest one laughed. "No one of consiquence."

That voice sounded familiar. Jess stepped around Connor and looked at the two men. Connor grabbed her.

"Head inside lass. Now."

The other man growled. "Like we would hurt her."

She then reconized the two men who were most important in her life. With a small scream she ran at them and threw her arms around Aidan then Donovan.

"How?"

Donovan smiled. "Roman there found us and told us you were still alive."

"Still alive?"

Aidan smiled. "Lets go inside to talk."

Everyone went inside and into a confrence room. Jess sat down Don on one side and Aidan on another. Connor sat across from her. Jess couldn't stop smiling she had her brothers back.

Roman and Angus sat down and Angus asked the question many of them were having. "So how is it your here like this."

Adian put an arm around his sisters shoulders and started the story. "It started when sis's birthday. We went to get dinner with the girlfriends and on the way back there was a guy on the side of the rode leaning over a woman. We stopped to help and three more appeared we were attacked. One called Casimir bit me adn Donovan and killed our girlfriends. We for forced to serve him. When we tried to find Jess he told us she had been killed. He said one called Roman Draganesti and Angus MacKay had killed her. We knew he was lieing we always though he or one of his men had killed when he went on his big battle we escaped turned bottle vamps."

Jess leaned up and kissed Aidan's cheek then Donovan's. "You had no idea how much I had missed you."

Roman cleared his throat. "I think since your her brothers you should know that some men who were attacking her are know vamps. Plus she had vamp DNA in her."

Aidan shot straight. "What? How?"

"She works here and she was handling vamp blood when the glass broke and cut her. It entered her blood stream."

"Damn. Your okay arn't you Jess."

"Yeah."

They talked for another three hours but when Jess yarned they stopped. Angus smiled to the two blothers. "It would be an honor to have the whole lot of you join the MacKay S&I. Ye can stay at the townhouse in the guest rooms. There all set for vamps."

"Thanks a lot."

They got up and headed outside. Angus placed a hand on Donovan's shoulder and Ian on Aidan. As they telported out Jess turned to Connor and put her arms around his waist. Everything went back and they were outside the townhouse.

Jess turned to Connor. "Come with me."

Aidan and Donovan were in the kitchen getting a drink of Blissky while Connor followed Jess to her room. Jess closed the door behind him and walked to her clsoet.

"Wait a moment please."

She walked in a pulled on her simple white teddy she was sleeping in. Thinking that she needed to find some sexy sleepwear. Walking out she wondered what he would think. She didn't have to wonder long his eyes instantly turned red. Jess walked up sat a hand on his arm.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier tonight."

"When?"

"Whan I pulled away. I thought that you had the right to know why."

"Aye."

Jess walked to the side and saw on the small couch.

"I was scared to feel anything with you."

Connor went and sat beside her placing his hand on hers. "Why?"

"Because the last time I was in a relationship it turned horrible with Rex. At first he seemed like a wonderful man and then he hurt me. I am afriad of going through that again Connor."

As she hung her head Connor gently put a hand under her chin and lifted it. "Lass I am nothing like that I swear it. Everyone downstairs and tell you the same."

Jess looked in his eyes and knew he spoke absolute truth. Lifting her hand she traced his jawline."I can't understand it but I know you speak the truth."

"Then don't worry."

Before she could answer Connor leant forward adn gently brushed his lips over hers. Jess then knew this was a man she could always be safe she let go for once. Sliding her hands up his arms and around his neck and fisted her hands in his soft hair.

With a growl Connor deepened the kiss and eased her back against the arm of the chiar his body covering hands were gentle as they caressed her. She tasted sweet as always and for the first time in years Connor's heart warmed. This could be a woman he could have eternity with.

Connor pulled away and looked down at her not believing what his mind was going too. But she was perfect for him. With a smiled he leaned down and kissed her again. Jess moaned at how good he felt. She ran her hands down his back relishing in the muscles that bunched beneath her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON."

Jess and Connor pulled away to see her brothers standing at the door glaring at Connor. Quickly Connor got up and faced her stood up and looked at her brothers hoping they won't kill Connor.

Aidan closed his eyes. "We will talk about this tomorrow night. Jess go to bed."

"Don't you dare attack him while I sleep."

"We won't we promise."

Her brothers and Connor left and she went to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

As she slept Connor sat in the living room downstairs his eyes on the ceiling. His mind with Jess wanting to be there holding her while she shifter rearranging his kilt. He was still hard for her. But before his mind could go anywhere else Donovan and Aidan walked in and sat down around him trapping him in. He was expecting this but what he didn't expect was Roman, Angus, Ian, Jack and Robby coming in and sitting down around them. Connor growled low in his throat he was sure he knew why the others where in here.

Donovan crossed his arms. "So whats between you and my sister Buchanana?"

With a sigh Connor resigned himself to just tell it like it is. "I'm in love with her."

Roman and Angus smiled. Angus who sat beside Connor patted him on the back.

"She's a good woman Connor. Happy I am to see ye have opened your heart."

Connor glared at Angus but couldn't hide the small smile.

Aidan smiled and leaned back his biceps bunching under his shirt. "You better treat her right or me and Donovan here will have to hurt you."

Connor smiled. "Don't worry I won't."

The men talked for another hour and then Connor got up to head to Romatech to work. But as he walked into the kitchen he had and idea. Walking back into the living room he turned to Angus.

"Angus have someone fill in for me tomorrow night.I have something to do."

"What?" But Angus understood when he saw Connor's face with a laugh he nodded. "All right lad."

Connor walked back out and wrote a note. After grabbing a piece of tape he walked upstairs to Jess's room. After taping the note to the back of the door he looked over at Jess who was sound asleep. Unable to resist he walked to the side of the bed and looked at her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. On impulse he traced his finger tips down her cheek but froze when she moaned and rolled onto her back.

Connor bit back a growl her nightgown was riding up and the material was stretched across her breasts. With a shake of his head he looked back up at her and leaning in kissed her forehead.  
"mmmm" Jes turned her head toward Connor and in her sleep she sighed, "Connor."

Connor staired down at her. She was someone very special. He could resist. He leaned down and gently kissed her lips and pulled back gently running his fingers through her hair. "Sweet dreams love." With those last words he teleported out

The next morning Jess waked up and after a shower she got dressed and headed out the room. But she stopped at the door to see a note taped to the inside. She pulled the note down and opened it read .

'Jess,  
I have a wonderful date planed for us tonight my sweet,  
dress ready by 7 and I'll be there to pick ye up.  
yours truly  
Connor"

Jess smiled hugging the note to her chest as she closed her eyes. A date with Connor with no one else around what a perfect the note on her bedside table she went downstairs to make some breakfast. Lara, Shanna, Radinka and Olivia were already in there drinking office and eating cereal. Jess walked in with a large smile on her face.

"Good morning."

Radinka laughed as she looked at Jess. "Why so happy this morning dear."

Jess lifted a shoulder in a shrug as she grabbed a bowl and some cereal. She sat down beside Tino and ate. When they finished Shanna took Jess's bowl.

"I got it Shanna you don't need to wash my dishes."

"Its okay... So what are you wearing tonight."

Jess stopped and looked up at Shanna. "What do you mean?"

Radinka laughed. "Its alright dear we know about you and Connor. We heard he asked you out on a date tonight."

Jess sighed. "Yeah but I have nothing to said I should dress up."

Olivia and Lara looked at each other. Lara smiled. "I have an idea lets all go shopping and help her find a dress." She turned to Tino. "Tino would you mind going we needs a man opinion."

Tino giggled. "Yeah." He turned to Jess and tilted his head. "You should get a blue dress to go with your eyes."

Jessica flicked a finger down his nose."Your a smart cookie."

Tino giggled.

After they told Howard where they were going Carlos drove them all to the dress shop in town and while Carlos, Shanna, and Radinka sat with Tino and Sofia. Olivia and Lara went to find their choice then switched placed with Shanna and Radinka. Then to everyones surprise Carlos took Tino in his arms and they went to find their own choice.

Olivia and Lara's choice was a satin royal blue. Which now everyone decided it wasn't perfect. Shanna and Radinka found a sudle blue that hung from one shoulder. Not the choice. Then Jess tried on Tino's and Carlos's choice. It was a silk ice blue that was halter top with a low back and one strap to hold the bodice up. When Jess stepped out of the looked on everyone faces told her it was the right one.

Tino smiled at Carlos."Uncle Connor will like that dress."

Shanna kiss the top of Tino's head."You and Carlos choose well. She looked beautiful."

Jess smiled. "Its perfect and I actually have enough money to buy it."

Carlos shook his head. "I was told if you needed anything that you were not to pay for it."

"But..."

"No buts it is an order and I intent to follow it. Now shoes to match and then some jewelery."

Tino smiled." A blue necklace with diamonds is all she may need uncle eyes are jewels to help." He blushed as Jess smiled down at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Tino."


	11. Chapter 11

They all bought her a pair of shoes to match and a white gold necklace with a single tear drop they got back to the townhouse Jess put her things into the closet and had lunch. She was a bundle of nerves by 4 o'clock. Then to her surprise Olivia and Lara took her to get her hair done. Tino sat to the side watching.

They were back by 6:30 Jess went into her closet and pulled on her dress. Just great she couldn't zip it all the was stuck in the middle of her back.

"Jessica."

She turned when she saw her brothers in her room. She walked out and smiled at her brothers.

"Do me a favor I'm trembling so bad can you finish zipping me up."

Aidan was struck dumb at his sisters transformation. Donovan stepped around her and finished zipping her dress up.. Jess sat down on the little couch in the room and reached for her shoes. But they were taken from her hand. Aidan knelt in front of her an helped her slip them on.

After helping her to her feet Donovan and Aidan looked their sister over. Don smiled "Wow sis you look great."

"Thanks."

Don helped her put her necklace on and as she turned she smiled. "So how is the finished outtake."

He brothers smiled and at the same time responded "Perfect."

She smiled. Donovan offered her his arm and with a laugh Jess tucked her arm through his and both he and Aidan led her downstairs.

It was 6:50 and Jess wasn't down yet. Connor paced the foyer waiting. Roman, Shanna, Tino, Radinka, Angus, Emma and Gregori were with him smiling and talking. Radinka walked up and straighten his tie.

"Were are you taking her Connor."

He smiled. "That's a secret."

Radinka laughed. "It better be nice."

Connor pulled on his tie. "If it wasn't nice I would be wearing a tie."

He had pulled it lose and Radinka went right back and straighten his tie again. Connor started to tell her he was fine when a sound on the stairs stopped him. He looked up and forgot to breathe. With a brother on each arm Jessica descended the steps. She was beautiful.

When Jess reached the bottom she let go of her brothers and smiled up at Connor.

"Hi."

Connor almost forgot his voice. "Hello lass... You look beautiful."

Jess couldn't help the blush that rose. Gregori didn't make it better.

"Beautiful? Man she is hot, sexy hot."

Radinka scowled at him but what made Jess laugh was Connor slapped Gregori upside the head so hard Gregori fell. Even Radinka gave a small laugh.

Holding out his arm Jess wound her arm through his.

"Where are we going."

"Thats a surprise." He looked back at her brothers who had told him her weakness he smiled and sent Donovan and Aidan a wink. Pulling Jess to him he wrapped both his arms around her and teleported off.

Radinka turned to Donovan. "What was that wink for?"

Donovan smiled. "It was Connor's thank you for the head up on Jess's weakness."

"And what is that?"

"He's taking her to the Grand Opera House to see Phantom of the Opera. Its Jess's all time favorite play but she never got to see it in a theater."

Radinka touched her necklace. 'Thats so romantic."

Aidan stared at the door. "He just better behave himself."

Donovan turned on Gregori. "Speaking of behaving himself. Watch yourself Gregori and remember its our sister your talking about."

Gregori crossed his arms and looked straight at her brothers about to complain when both Donovan and Aidan flexed their muscles. Gregori teleported away. Angus laughed.

"Finally someone to shut him up." Everyone laughed and went on about their business.

Meanwhile Connor and Jessica arrived at a large door. After he took her hand and tucked it through his arm and led her inside. A man smiled at then as Connor stopped at the stairs.

"."

"Mr. Bennett. I hope everything is ready."

"Yes sir. There is a nice bottle or wine and a bottle of bubbly waiting for you." He handed Connor two pieces of paper and a small velvet bag. He smiled toward Jessica. "A beautiful woman. Enjoy your evening."

Connor led Jess up stair and covered her led her into their box. When he was near the rain he uncovered her eyes. Jess gasped she was in a theater in a velvet box near the stage. She turned to Connor.

"This is wonderful. I always wanted to see a play in a theater."

Connor smiled and motioned to her seat. "Its about to start."

They sat down and Jess looked at the stage. "What play is this."

Connor handed her one of the programs she looked at it then back at Connor. "Phantom of the Opera. That is my absolute favorite."

Before Connor could answer Jess leaned over and kissed him. She smiled as she sat back. Connor poured them some wine her regular and him bubbly blood.

The music sounded and Jess became entranced with the place. But when they came to some of the most famous songs Connor could hear her singing alone and he realized her had a wonderful voice. He could almost see a vision of her in the play singing to the music. Reaching out and put his arm around her and watched the scooted her chair closer and laid her head on his shoulder and continued to watch the was the perfect night.

When the play was over Jess smiled at Connor." Whats next."

Connor smiled back."What do you say to some Romance in Paris."

Jess's eyes widened and with a laugh Connor wrapped her up in his arms.

"Trust me love."

Jess smiled at the name he really love her?

With a final smile Connor teleported them to Jean-Luc's place in Paris

* * *

**More to come very soon. I hope you will enjoy this.**

**I leave you to guess the romance yet to come.**

**Thanks for your feedback I hope you'll love this chapter. **

**The next chapter will be up next Sunday. I plan for it to be longer then this one.**

**Love ye all lol**

**Jessie**


	12. Chapter 12

Then next thing Jessica knew her and Connor were in a large building with the view of the effiel tower through the window. She turned to Connor.

"Where are we?"

"We are in Jean-Luc's place in Paris. I thought you might like it."

"I love it but won't the sun be up soon here."

"In three hours. But I figured we can head back to the townhouse by then. I just want to share this with you. Your brothers said you always wanted to see Paris."

"My brothers?"

"Yeah they told me you what you like so I could take you on a memorable date."

"In that you have done Connor. It is the best date I have ever been on."She gave a amll laugh."The only date that was good."

Connor tipped her head up to look at him. "You don't have to think about that Rex. I will never let him hurt you."

Jess smiled and put her arms around his waist. "You are the worlds perfect man Connor. Radinka and Shanna were right."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She stood up on her toes and kiss him.

It was as if she opened flood gates. Connor picked her up in his arms and walked to the next room. It was a large bedroom with a royal blue silk sheets. Jess smiled at him. "Did you bring me here to take advantage of me."

He laughed. "Aye lass."

"Wonderful."

Connor sat her on her feet at the bed and ran his hands down her back."Did you wear this dress to drive me crazy."

Jess laughed. "Carlos and Tino picked it out."

"Remind me to bye him a new toy.:"

With a laugj from both Connor lowered her to the bed. With a smile he kissed her as his hands made way the dress she was in. She was and supple like a woman should be.  
Jess took her time in exploring Connor's chest. She had his tie off and then his shirt.

Connor had just turned on his back and pulled Jess with him when his phone rang. He acutally gave a small shouting growl. "DAMN IT TO HELL."

Jess couldn't help but laugh he silenced her with a hard kiss then pulled out his phone. It was Angus he answered.

"Angus this had better be bloody important."

"Stan came through Casimir is back for tonight at the Russian place."

"Damn I am on my way."

"Teleport straight here. Theres clothes for both of you."

"Fine."

He closed his phone and got up. "I am sorry lass. But Angus needs me there."

"Its okay." They got up and got dressed. Connor pulled her into his arms and they teleported to Romatech.

When they arrived Shanna and Radinka game her her clothes and shoes so she could change. When she came back Connor was dressed in his kilt and a sweater. As she neared Don handed her her sword. When she twirled it around to get into her game Connor glared at her brothers.

"She's not going."

"Yes she is."

"The HELL she is. I will not let you put her in danger. She's staying here with Shanna and the others."

Jess crossed her arms as she saw her brothers both stand to thier full height and glared at Connor.

Don placed on his sword hilt. "We trained her believe me she is as dangerous as you are with a sword."

"She's not going and thats th..." He was cut off when Jess stepped forward and kissed him. She pulled back and laued the point of her sword gently against his neck.

"I'm going Connor you can't expect me to sit back and wait thats not me."

" you are having a knife."He put a knife in her belt then he grabbed her and they all teleported out to the Russian building.

"Ahhh MacKay. I knew you would come."

They all turned and saw Casimir and ten of his men with him. They all held swords.

Angus laughed. "Running out of men Casimir. That must be hard."

"Not really more can always be made." He then noticed Don and Aidan. "Well well MacGregor. I was told you were distroyed. All traitors are executed."

Don laughed."Yeah well we will settle for killing you first."

That was when Casimir noticed Jessica and he smiled a smile that sent ice down Jess's spine.

"So you must be the MacGregor I missed. I hate that."

Connor raised his sword. "Lets end this Casimir."

"Of course."

All heck broke loss. Casimir and his men attacked. Phil, Carlos, Howard and three of Phil's boys shifted and attacked. As the man fought Casimir made his way around as Jess fought with Nadia. She turned and sliced Nadia's arm. A she turned she felt an arm around her waist. As a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to see Casimir smiling at her.

'You my dear are now mine."

Jess fought against him and all he did was laugh. He just stood there with her as the others fought. He just laughed.

"Let me go."

"No..." He placed a knife to her throat. Now call for help."

"No."

He pressed the knife harder to her throat. She cried out at the pain. Connor and the others turned to see Casimir with a knife to Jess's throat.

"Let her go."

"I don't think so Buchanan."

He slid the knife along her throat till a small trail of blood fell. With a smile he leaned down and licked it away. Connor looked at her with true fear in his eyes. Jess then remembered the knife. She grabbed it and when Casimir was distracted she quickly turned and drove the knife into his shoulder. Dan zipped forward and grabbed ehr adn zipped back. Casimir pulled the knife from his shoulder.

"You missed my heart. This isn't over." He teleported away.

Connor shelthed his sword and ran at Jess plucking her up and holding her tight.

"Are ye okay love."

"Yeah but a scratch."

He didn't care he hugged her to him.

"Don't ever put yourself in danger like that Jess."

"I promise."

* * *

**More to come soon.**

**I hope you are enjoing this.**


End file.
